A change in the weather
by dogbertcarroll
Summary: X-Men Evo/Ranma 1/2 Xover. Ranma's father isn't and his mother isn't the woman he thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no anime or comic series.**

_Note: I received some requests to remove the 'Bast's Addventure Board' formatting and do some editing, to improve readability and include the backstory. The backstory was written by others, so while I'll be editing it a bit, to fit what I've written, I will leave in the original authors' name so you know who to credit for it. _

**Ranma: evolution: Nodoka's secret Episode 41947**

**by Demonhawk01**

Ranma waved goodbye to his mom and then turned from the door, heading to the stairs.

"Where ya going, Satome," drawled Nabiki.

"I'm just going to take a nap," Ranma responded, as he disappeared up the stairs and into his room, ignoring the disbelieving look, Nabiki shot his way. Shutting the door, Ranma stared at his sleeping futon for a second, before quickly slipping out the window and roof hopping down the street.

He had a good reason for lying, or so he told himself. It had to do with his mother, Nodoka. He couldn't put his finger on anything specific, but the last few times she had come to visit him, she had seemed... troubled.

He had tried asking her what was wrong, but she just brushed it off, asking him to tell her about his latest adventures. Ranma however was not to be deterred. No, today he was determined to find out what was troubling his mother, and help her with whatever it was.

As he hopped along the roofs he couldn't help but smile, apparently his danger sense was inherited more from his mom, than from Genma. He saw Nodoka, down on the street, looking around nervously and had to hide several times, as her gaze turned to the roof tops.

"Hmmm. Well, I guess I got no choice." Ranma muttered, as he drew upon his knowledge of, Genma's forbidden techniques, rendering himself invisible to both the naked eye and chi sense.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Nodoka stopped acting nervous and went on her way in a much more relaxed manner, unaware of her tag along.

--

Nodoka smiled as she felt the presence fade, the shadow on the rooftop disappearing. Such a caring boy, Ranma was. Apparently she had managed to convince him that everything was alright and he had left.

Smiling Nodoka turned and headed down the street. It was for the best really, Ranma shouldn't be involved in her world. Shouldn't be put in a situation where his innocence would be destroyed and he would come to hate her. Like all her other children did...

--

Ranma scratched his head in curiosity, still cloaked in the Thief's Cloak . This wasn't the way to his mother's house. His curiosity enflamed even more, Ranma followed Nodoka into a rather old looking building.

He blinked as she pushed aside a stone, revealing a secret compartment and placed the Satome Honor sword inside, before sliding the stone back.

While he was pondering why his mom would hide her sword like that, things got really weird.

--

Nodoka turned to leave when suddenly the sound of scraping stone reached her ears. Whirling around she watched the stone slab slide back to reveal the Satome sword, which suddenly quivered and floated up into the air, unsheathing and gleaming in the receding sunlight.

"No..." Nodoka whispered, her eye's narrowing in anger.

"Such an interesting toy you have here, Mrs. Satome... or perhaps I should call a spade a spade, Mystique," a dark voice commented out of nowhere.

Whirling around, her form shifting to the black outfit and blue skin that she normally wore, Mystique glared into the shadows.

"What do you want Magneto," she hissed. Damn it! She thought she kept her Nodoka identity hidden from him!

--

Ranma's jaw dropped and he almost lost control of his technique, as he watched his mother's form change into a blue skinned woman. A brief check of his senses confirmed that her aura was the same, this was his mother. She was one of those mutants that Genma was always ranting about.

He frowned, his own mother a mutant? That would send pops into a conniption fit. Not that he believed any of that trash Genma preached about them. Besides in the end run he had to weigh the words of Genma, a man who has repeatedly used and abused him, against his mother, one of the few people who supported him unconditionally. No contest really, Nodoka may be a mutant, but she was still his mother! He tensed as a caped figure with a red bucket on his head, floated out of the shadows.

--

"I have need of you for a plan of mine," The master of magnetism commented simply.

"Like your other plans with me, as the principle or with Risty," Mystique spat back, "Those worked out real well, didn't they? We're through Magneto."

"Very well, I suppose I could always use someone else. I hear this Ranma is quite the martial artist, perhaps he will suit my needs?"

Mystique's eyes widened. "He has nothing to do with this! He hasn't even displayed a mutant power yet! He's of no interest to you."

Dammit! That came out harsher then she meant it to, but Ranma did that to her. He was her only child that didn't hate her guts. Even though she had all but abandoned him to that foolish oaf who thought he was Ranma's father. It was odd, feeling that sort of love, especially when she was used to fear and hatred from so many others. Though she was loathe to admit it out loud, Mystique liked the feeling and because of that, she wanted to keep Ranma as far away from her real life as possible. Least he discover her true self.

"Do I sense some motherly concern," Magneto chuckled in amusement. Mystique had been steadily slipping through his fingers lately, but it seems that fortune had handed him just the tool he needed to reel her back into his clutches. "Whatever will his siblings, Kurt and Rogue say?"

Mystique snarled for a minute. "Damn you..." then her shoulders slumped, "Alright Magneto, what do you want me to do?"

Magneto grinned under his helmet. Yes this Ranma would be the perfect tool to keep Mystique under his thumb. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could...

"YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" Mystique's eyes widened, as she saw the red and black blur leap over her and slam feet first into Magneto.

Ranma had seen enough. Sure, Nodoka had turned out to be some mutant named Mystique, but she was still his mother. More importantly, it seemed that this Magneto was using her to do something that she didn't want to do. The comment about him having siblings was ignored and filed away for later consideration. What really clenched it was when Magneto tried to force her to do it, by threatening to use him should she refuse. Mystique had chosen to concede to his demands, rather than have himself be used by this man.

'It was time for this 'Magneto' to learn why you didn't threaten the friends and family of Ranma Satome!' With that thought Ranma leapt to attack, feeling the satisfying crunch against his feet.

Magneto slid across the room and slammed into the wall.

"Insolent fool! You wish to challenge the master of Magnetism? Very well, let me show you your folly!" With that, he floated up and with a gesture of his hand sent flying several metal girders from the wall, which Ranma deftly dodged.

And the battle was on...

Ranma: Evolution: God Slayer Vs Master of Magnetism Episode 42147

by Philip Weigel

Magneto smirked. This boy was challenging him to a fight to protect his loved one, how noble. It didn't matter though, he would lose easily enough. He wasn't a mutant, and had probably never fought against mutants before, so there was no need to worry, although it was surprising to see him dodge so easily.

Mystique watched in horror, as her son took on one of the world's most dangerous mutants. Even if she got involved, the two of them couldn't stand up to Magneto. Still, she had heard about some of his adventures and hoped that he didn't exaggerate in any of them. It probably wouldn't matter anyways, martial artists were not mutants.

Ranma was getting aggravated at his lack of success at getting close to the caped figure floating there. He had seen Herb do something similar, but not nearly as long. Ranma decided to wait until those support beams that were being tossed around got closer to try something. He had seen Ryoga do it and he knew he could do it as well. As soon as the beams got into range, Ranma tore his shirt sleeve off and focused some Ki into the cloth, turning the ordinary silk shirt into a blade capable of cutting through anything! Combining the Iron Cloth technique and the Kijin Raishu Dan, he swung his impromptu sword and sliced up the beams before jumping out of the way. "Hah! It'll take more than a fancy trick to take me down."

"I must say, I'm impressed boy, most mutants would have a hard time keeping up with you, but now it ends." And with that, Magneto lifted everything metallic in the room; nuts, bolts, tools, pieces of the metal girders and even the Satome Sword and flung them at Ranma at even greater speeds.

"No, Ranma! Leave him alone Magneto, I'll do what you want, just don't hurt him!" Mystique begged him, from the sidelines.

"He has to learn the folly of taking on the Master of Magnetism."

Ranma was getting tired from dodging at such high speeds, he even had to use the Amaguriken to block many of the nuts and bolts. This was getting him nowhere fast and if he didn't do something right now, his mom and himself would be knee deep in shit. He thought about using a Ki blast, but discarded the idea, it would just blow up the instant it hit something and Magneto would probably put something in the way to block it, so he had to use another option. Ducking a beam that would have clonked him in the head and jumping up and back to avoid several nuts and bolts, Ranma started to gather Ki for the attack. As soon as he landed, he jumped forward and landed only a few feet away from Magneto. All the metal was coming at him from all sides, but Ranma decided to end it right there. "Sai Dai Ryu Kijin Raishu Dan!" Swinging his arms backwards, like a crescent moon, the First Rate Demon God Assault Bomb sliced through everything to get to Magneto. At that moment, however, all the metal hit Ranma from the sides and the back, knocking him out.

Magneto smirked, as he saw that the boy was out cold, though he had to admit he put up a good fight. The smirk vanished as soon as a pain hit his left arm and right leg. Grimacing in pain, Magneto looked down to see that both arm and leg had deep slices in them. If he didn't get it fixed soon, they'd be useless. 'How in the world did he hurt me? Wait, when he pulled his arms back, yes that had to be it.' Looking at Mystique, he sneered, "I'll come back for you and your son later, Mystique." And with that, he floated out a window and flew away. The metal that was floating around crashed to the ground.

Mystique watched as Magneto flew away. She couldn't have helped her son at all in that fight. While she was trained to fight and could shape-shift into anything, including mutants, she couldn't gain their powers. She quickly ran over to him and checked to see if he was all right. As soon as she touched him, he moaned and started to get up. "Ranma," she asked tentatively. She knew that he'd hate her for not helping him or at the very least, not telling him about who and what she was.

"Hi mom, did I win?"

She nodded her head, still scared that he'd hate her like all her other children. She was surprised when he hugged her. She quickly hugged him back, but was still shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me? I hated hiding my secrets from you, why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how'd you react to me being a mutant. I know Genma hates mutants and I wasn't sure how you felt. That and I didn't want you to get involved in my world." She sighed, "You probably hate me now, just like all my other children."

Ranma didn't respond, just hugged her tighter for a few minutes. "Mom, I don't really care that you're a mutant. You're one of the few people that's supported me. I don't care what you've done in life, you've loved me unconditionally and that's all that matters to me. Besides, that jerk forced you into doing what he wanted and I know what that's like."

Mystique felt the tears rolling down her face. She loved all her children, but now, someone finally loved her back.

**AN: Each contributor had vastly different writing styles and ideas for how the story should go, so even with some editing you can expect to see some major differences in each section. I'm trying not to make too many changes to their work, so just assume any mistakes were made by me and the meat of the chapter was from them and you won't be far off**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma: Evolution: A Long Talk Episode 42172**

**by HVulpes**

Mystique knew that she had to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Son, My children don't hate me for being a mutant. They're mutants too. They hate me due to things that I have done, things that were... less than honorable, things I have done under Magneto."

"You worked for Buckethead," Ranma asked, surprised. He worried about what his mother was going to tell him, but his father had done bad things and that hadn't made him hate him...too much.

"You see I.." Mystique started telling her tale. How she had served under Magneto, trying to create a world were mutants ruled over humans. How she had adopted a daughter and then manipulated her, till that daughter had learned the truth. How she had abandoned her other child, after she had let magneto at him. How she had manipulated and controlled everyone in her life and how she had decided to try to start over with him, after getting tired of all of the battles.

Ranma thought this over. It wasn't good, but she was still his mother and she was trying to become a better person. "It's okay, mom. We all make mistakes, but what do we do now?"

Mystique thought over the options that she and her son had; they had a few options still available.

Magneto was now interested in them. Ranma had defeated him without using a mutant power. Ranma still might be a mutant, but the fact that he had defeated a very powerful and experienced mutant without powers... Magneto would want to know everything Ranma knew, in order to prevent that from happening again. Plus, he would be prepared for anything, the next time he saw the martial artist.

She had only one real option for her son. It would cost her much, but she would have to send him to the X-men.

**Ranma: Evolution: Ranma's Next Move Episode 42268**

**by HVulpes**

So, what do we do now," Ranma asked. "Won't Buckethead be after us, mom?"

Mystique thought about Magneto. He wouldn't rest till he had control over her boy and his non-mutant powers. Magneto would be prepared for anything next time. Ranma would need to go someplace safe, he was her last chance to be a good parent. "I think it might be best if you were to go with your father back to America. He has friends that might protect you from Magneto."

"What about you, mom," Ranma asked, a worried look on his face.

"I'm probably one of the last people that Xavier and his children wish to see. Besides, I might be able to distract Magneto from you for a while if I stay on the run. I will try to return for you, Ranma," Mystique said. "But first we need to get you to the airport.

She disguised herself as an Asian woman, who looked vaguely like an older Kasumi, then pulled out a futuristic blaster and shot a water pipe, which spilled cold water on Ranma, who transformed as expected. "Magneto probably won't expect you in your female form, because if he knew about it, he would have assumed you were a mutant like me. I'll get to the Airport and send you to Bayville. From there you can go to the Xavier institute. I'll stay behind and lead Magneto away. Let's hope we have some luck."

--

Ranma thought over what was happening, as he sat in his seat on the airplane. It was all happening so fast. He had learned the truth about his mother, only to lose her again after so many years. Now he was heading to America to seek help from one of his mother's foes, to protect himself from another foe. What else could go wrong?

**Ranma: Evolution: Ranma's father? Episode 42489**

**by Demonhawk01**

_Demonhawk01 Author's note: Just to clear something up, in this thread Ranma's father has not been specifically named. It's only known that Genma isn't it. Thus I present this as an alternative to the Logan solution. Also note this takes place after Ranma's confrontation with Magneto, so Ranma will probably be on his way to the Xavier school when the father shows up at the Tendo's._

He blinked at the folder in front of him, glancing up at the cloaked figure that had dropped them off. "Why?"

The figure looked up, revealing a bald tattooed face. A face that grinned, and sent a shiver up the spine of the man, as if he was part of a joke or a play that only the hooded man knew the whole story of. "Because, I don't think it's right that a father shouldn't know his son..."

Before the man could ask any more questions, the hooded figure turned on his heels and disappeared into the morning fog, an evil smile crossing his face as he walked away.

The man glanced at the file again. "I have a son," he asked in wonder, his mind drifting back to that one night of passion between him and that girl. He had tried to look her up after that night, but it was like she'd never existed.

A shape shifter? Well, that explained a lot. No wonder he couldn't find her. Well, he'd seen worse. Skipping over the very brief description of Mystique (Barely more than noting she was a shape shifter, who had taken a new persona and married a Genma Satome when she discovered that she was pregnant) and went to look at the much more complete file on his recently unknown son.

As he read his knuckles tightened and his fists shook with rage. How dare he... How dare that fool Genma do that to any boy, much less his offspring! He would have to be taught a lesson.

Come to think of it, maybe he should check up on this Ranma too and introduce him to his real father. The man chuckled. Maybe he could even get him involved in the family business, so to speak.

Smiling, he stood up, mentally noting he had a long ride to the Nerima prefix. Yes, the cloaked man was right, it was far past time for Ranma to meet his real father...

**Ranma: Evolution: Nick's Son Episode 42495**

**by HVulpes**

Nick Fury, head of operations for S.H.I.E.L.D., thought about what his next move should be. The file contained all of the adventures involving spirits, demons, accursed and powerful martial artists. From all appearances, he was a powerful fighter, but his life was a mess with all of the fiancées and rivals and according to the most recent file, Ranma had taken on the 'Master of Magnetism' himself and defeated him without using any mutant powers. That most likely placed Ranma's life in danger and derailed his plans for going to Nerima to find his son.

But he had an ace in the hole. Logan most likely knew about this Mystique and would know what she might do next and if Logan didn't, then Xavier might. He would ask them for their help in finding his son.

But still, there was the problem of Genma, the man that had raised his son and caused so much trouble for the boy in the first place. As Head of S.H.I.E.L.D., there was little that he could do himself, but he did have friends in the Japanese government. He also had a list of crimes that Genma had committed, crimes that Genma would soon be paying for, thanks to his friends in Japanese Law Enforcement.

But first to call Logan...

**Ranma: Evolution: Desperate Measures Episode 42535**

**by Thrythlind**

_ThryIind Author's note: I apologize for my posts on the other branch of this thread, but have since downloaded and seen the first seven episodes of this cartoon, the existence of which I was unaware of until I got comments about my posts, so I feel competent enough to add a little to this branch. It is refreshing to be able to do an X-Men storyline without ALL the convoluted storylines._

"I don't like it," Logan said grimly. "She ain't been around for months. Something is up."

"You mean Principal Darkholme hasn't been around for months," Cyclops said. "Mystique's probably still here."

"Not from what I can smell, kid," Logan said. "She hasn't been around. For all we know she's setting up another recruitment drive for Magneto somewhere else."

"Logan," Storm's voice called out. "You have a call."

The older mutant growled slightly and headed for the phone.

"Yeah?" he asked upon taking the phone.

Elsewhere in the mansion another phone call was being made.

"Mystique," Professor Xavier said as he picked up the phone. "It has been sometime since we've heard from you."

Half-way across the world in Japan, Mystique was momentarily surprised at how far Xavier's powers could reach.

"Professor Xavier," Mystique said after recovering herself. "I find myself in something of a desperate situation."

"Perhaps you could be a bit more specific," Professor Xavier asked cautiously.

"To start with," Mystique said. "I have another child who should be on the way to your school now."

"So, let me get this straight, Fury," Logan said. "You had a kid by Mystique and just now found this out?"

"That's the short of it, Logan," Nick Fury said. "The report I have says that he's tangled with Magneto recently and his mother is sending him to you for protection."

"Mystique works for Magneto," Logan said. "She'd be more likely to try to recruit the boy."

"If I have a son, Logan," Nick said. "I'd like the chance to know him."

"I get that," Logan said. "I'll talk to the Professor and keep an eye out for any Japanese kids coming our way."

"Thank you, Logan," Nick said. "If he shows up tell me."

"No problem," Logan said as he hung up the phone.

In his mind he was thinking something else. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps that hadn't been Nick Fury on the phone, and what real motivations Mystique had behind this little game.

"What is that woman?" Logan asked. "A baby factory? Three kids in a time frame of two and a half years? She was wild as a kid."

"Logan," Xavier called out. "We have a situation developing."

**Ranma: Evolution: The Truth about Ranma Episode 42646**

**by HVulpes**

_HVulpes Author's Notes: I have problems with writing Accents, so this might lack something._

"So Professor, what do you want to see us about," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Professor, what do you want to see us about," Rogue asked.

"You see, it's about Mystique," the Professor Started.

"What about her," Rogue said, her mood turning darker, her distaste for the woman readily apparent.

"Yes, Professor, what is this about? And why aren't you telling the others," Kurt asked.

"As you know, Mystique is your mother, Kurt and has acted as your adopted mother, Rogue. So, this might be of more importance to you than the others, but they will be told. It seems that you are not her only children," Xavier said, as he began to tell the tale of how Mystique had tried to make a break from Magneto and tried to raise her other son and how this son had taken Magneto on when he had found Mystique. Taken Magneto on, and won without any mutant powers.

A Look of surprise crossed the two teen's faces. "He managed to beat Buckethead without any powers? How he do that," Kurt asked.

"He is very skilled in the martial arts, apparently to the point that it grants him powers beyond that of normal humans, but that has also placed him in danger from Magneto. That's why Mystique had sent him here," Xavier continued.

"So he's not a mutant," Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure. Mystique never had him tested for mutant powers and he has yet to develop them. I'll try to learn more about him after he arrives, but he doesn't seem to be anti-mutant and he knows that you are mutants. I hope that you will make him feel welcomed, no matter what your feelings towards Mystique," Xavier said as he left. He had work to do with Cerebro.

Later...

The Professor was scanning for Ranma's life signs with Cerebro, after making a few adjustments with the complex computer. He managed to detect the boy and discovered...

**Ranma: Evolution: Ranma's Mutant power Episode 42693**

**by HVulpes**

The Professor scanned Ranma, detecting him at the Bayville airport. He had sent Logan to pick him up, as he was the only one here that was fluent in the Japanese Language. From the scan he had do, he was quite interested in the boy. Just by using the life-force from his body, the boy had developed skills that mimicked mutant powers.

But far more surprising was the mutant powers that was dormant in the boy. It was a powerful force to be reckoned with, once it was properly developed. As it was, the boy couldn't access it, but Xavier could help the boy develop his power. The power of...

**Ranma: Evolution: The power of Ranma's Mind Episode 42721**

**by HVulpes**

Xavier was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world and he was using the world's most powerful mind amplifying computers, he was also training one of the best telekinetic-telepaths Earth had to offer, so it was surprisingly simple to determine that Ranma's power was psionic in nature. But what the exact specialty of Ranma's power was still in question.

Xavier concentrated once more, using Cerebro, trying to identify the power that was laying unused in Ranma's mind.

It was...

**AN: Hopefully that will satisfy everyone who wanted to know the backstory on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma: Evolution****: Telewhatsit? Episode 42789**

**by dogbertcarroll**

It was some form of telekinesis. A very limited power however, as it seemed to only affect one state or form of matter. Pyro's ability to manipulate flame was a good example of a limited telekinetic gift. Limited didn't necessarily mean either weak or useless.

The possibility of a secondary mutation relating strictly to that gift was likely. What exactly they were he couldn't say without extensive testing. Many mutants seem to develop secondary mutations relating to their main mutation only after extensive training. It was possible that the type of secondary mutation relied entirely on what sort of training was received.

McCoy had just grinned and muttered something about nature vs. nurture, before returning to his latest experiment, when Xavier had brought up the subject. There just wasn't enough hard data on the X-gene to draw any firm conclusions at this time.

The data they could get from Ranma's developing ability would be helpful in training Ranma, if in no other way.

Xavier blinked and realized he had been getting ahead of himself again. Ranma hadn't even arrived yet and he was already planning the boy's future.

Logan scratched his chin as he scanned the crowd departing from the terminal. The boy was supposed to be on this flight, if Mystique had been telling the truth, which Logan had some doubts about. She always played things close to the vest and no matter what she claimed; this was all much too convenient for his tastes.

Then again it wasn't like unusual events were all that unusual around here. The number of times Charles had to cover up incidents involving mutant activity was secondary to the number of times he had to cover up incidents that involved something …_else._

On the plus side apparently Chucky boy was getting paid rather well by some government agency (which seemed to dress all their agents in matching black suits) for doing so, but he was so unimaginative that the U.S. Dept. of Meteorological phenomenon had moved their main office to Bayville to investigate the number of unexplained tornados that popped up.

Logan sighed and rubbed his temple.

The only Japanese kid he had seen coming off the plane was female. Moved like a fighter, but if the way her breasts bounced was to be believed she definitely wasn't male. So where was the kid?

Damn, he could use a beer about now.

Ranma wandered around the terminal.

'Wasn't someone suppose to be meeting me here?'

**Ranma: Evolution****: In Transit. Episode 116337**

**by dogbertcarroll**

Ranma shrugged and headed to the men's bathroom to change. She'd find the place sooner or later. She had the address and remembered, Pops… Genma, taking him for training in America when he was eight. He'd mastered the language easily.

The classes they taught in Furinkan were a joke. He had no idea what Ms. Hinako was teaching, but it sure as hell wasn't any language he'd heard spoken by his American Sensei. It was probably the original Hawaiian language, if the principle had any say in it. He'd heard it used by Americans abroad so it was probably that Esperanto language that they kept pushing.

'I'm just glad I know the language. Being stuck in a country without knowing the language is a hassle I really don't need.'

Ignoring the stares she received, she walked over to the sinks and splashed some hot water on her face. Quickly weaving his hair into a braid and adjusting his clothes he sighed in relief.

Sure the cramped seats on those planes were a lot more comfortable in his smaller form, but having to stay female for any length of time was not on the top of his to do list. Not to mention sitting still for over nine hours had really done a number on him.

The few men who were in the restroom had a quick conference and decided they couldn't have seen what they had just seen. They must have drank too much or possibly not enough, jet lag's funny that way. They then decided that over medication was better then under medication and headed for the local bar.

Ranma exited the bathroom, male once more, and noticed that the same guy who was scanning the departing passengers earlier was still here.

'I wonder if Mom forgot to mention my curse?'

Logan watched while the boy approached. He was dressed exactly the same as the Japanese girl who had stepped off the plane, right down to the missing left sleeve of his silk shirt.

'It figures that at least one of Mystique's kids would turn out to be a shapechanger.'

"You, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded, surprised to hear perfect unaccented Japanese from an obvious foreigner.

"You're from Xavier's?"

"Yep. Name's Logan. Got your bags?"

Ranma shrugged, "No time to pack. Beat Magneto and headed straight out, so he wouldn't get a chance at my friends or family."

"Good call. I got the Jeep parked at the curb. We'll see about getting you some more clothes when we get there."

Ranma nodded as they stepped out into the night. He knew it was going to take a while to get adjusted to the new time zone. It felt like noon to him, but he could see the moon hanging full and bright just overhead.

A few minutes later they were on the open road and headed for home, so Logan tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, you a shapechanger?"

"Nah, I just turn into a girl. It's one curse I'd really love to get rid of."

Logan winced at that. Having a mutant ability that just changed your sex wasn't all that useful and was probably a huge pain in the ass. Now, usually Logan wasn't one to pry into someone else's business or tell them how to live their life, but hating your gift was just one step short of hating yourself.

"Come on. I know guys that would trade their right arm to be able to see what life was like from the other side of the line." Logan lied blithely, trying to come up with something good to say about the whole experience.

Ranma thought about the instant spring packages and other assorted Jusenkyo gift shop items he had on him.

"If you're really that interested I could arrange it."

His disgust at the idea of someone willingly going through the change made Ranma's voice come out at a bit harsher then he had intended it to be.

Logan got real quiet.

His eyes checked the speed (65mph) and traffic (Non-existent) while his left hand was snaking towards the door handle.

Realizing that his driver was about to dive out of a car doing 65 on the freeway, rather then risk having his sex changed, Ranma quickly spoke up.

"I won't change your sex against your will. I just meant that if you _were_ interested I _could_ arrange it."

Logan sighed and relaxed back into his seat.

"Sorry kid. I guess the happy-happy-joy-joy crap really don't cut it with in comes to shit like this. It's just… I know what it's like to have some part of yourself that you really don't want to trot out in public, but if you fight it, it's not long before you end up fighting yourself and that never ends well. Trust me on that."

Ranma didn't know how to respond to that, so they just rode on in silence until a short cloud burst drenched the both of them and activated the curse once more.

Logan glanced over at Ranma noting that he was now a she once more. "No control over it?"

Ranma shook his head. "If I had control over it I wouldn't bitch so much. Cold water turns me into a girl and hot water changes me back. And before you ask, water of both temperatures will seek me out. I've seen water flow uphill just to tag me."

"OK, it's official. It sucks to be you."

Ranma laughed for about a minute straight.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Glad to help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma: Evolution****: Lost in translation Episode 116678**

**by dogbertcarroll**

As they drove in the gate leading to the Mansion, Ranma spoke up, "Wow, big place. I don't suppose you have a dojo do you?"

"Not really. We got somethin' a little more intense to work out in."

"Think they'd mind me getting a couple of hours in? I know it's late and I don't want to wake anyone up, but I've been sitting on my ass for the last ten hours and if I don't burn off some energy soon, I'm gonna lose it."

"Shouldn't be a problem, Danger Room's soundproofed."

Ranma perked up a bit as they pulled into the sublevel parking garage.

"Danger Room?"

Ranma asked while glancing around at the garage filled with various vehicles.

"Yep. Something old Chucky designed to give us a real workout. Inside can look like damn near anything and it has a whole mess of surprises to keep you on your toes."

Hopping out of the jeep, he watched Ranma perform a triple somersault over the hood to stand in front of it bouncing on his feet.

Logan nodded to himself, as he slipped the jeeps keys into the pocket of his brown bomber jacket. The kid really did need to get rid of some excess energy.

Waving Ranma over, he buzzed the elevator.

"Any other surprises we should know about?"

"Surprises?"

"You know, like allergies or stuff we shouldn't push, cause it makes you uncomfortable."

Ranma grew still for a moment, before speaking in a voice that sounded like it should be coming from someone at least five years younger, "I have a problem with c-c-ca…. feline animals. I can't be around them and if I can't escape… I go berserk."

Logan winced internally, he could see how much it cost him… her to admit that. Pretending everything was fine he replied, "I have something similar. Anger sets it off. Chuck's been helping me gain control over it."

"Chuck?"

"Professor Charles Xavier. He's the head honcho around here. It's kinda like seeing a shrink, but without all the 'Tell me about your mother' crap. You tell him the problem. He peaks in your noggin," Wolverine's knuckles made a dull clanging sound as he tapped his temple, "and tells you what you need to do to gain control over it. It ain't fun and it ain't easy, but it works."

Stepping into the elevator, Ranma asked cautiously "Do you think he could help me?"

Logan shrugged, "If it worked on me, it'll work on anyone. Just so you know, we don't have any animals here and the closest thing we have to a cat," Logan noticed the way she flinched at the word and made a note to avoid saying it around her in the future, "is a girl named Kitty and she's at her parents' for the weekend."

A bit of tension seemed to flow out of Ranma as she heard that and began bouncing on the soles of her feet again.

Logan hit the down button, deciding that a workout really was the best thing for her; it was too late to begin any serious testing anyway. Besides, giving her a chance to settle in and meet everyone should improve her mood.

"I will warn you. We have two people here who don't exactly look like your average Joes. One resembles a blue furred ape, he's a teacher and the other one looks a bit like a demon, he's a student here. As you can guess, they're a little sensitive about their looks."

Ranma shrugged, "I know a guy who turns into a Yeti-riding-bull-holding-crane-and-eel. I doubt they'll get a second glance from me."

The doors of the elevator opened and Logan lead the bouncing girl down the hall to the control room of the Danger Room.

Tapping a button on the console he switched to English and spoke into the microphone sticking out of the bank of controls.

"Yo Storm, got the new student down in the Danger Room. She wants to work out before hittin' the hay. I'm heading that way myself and thought I'd introduce you, since you're our resident night owl and will likely be up when she decides to go down."

The intercom buzzed to life, "Am I to assume that you wish me to keep an eye on her and make sure she has a bed for the night?"

A thought buzzed through his head that he was forgetting something, but he shrugged it off. If it was important he would have remembered it and his bed was calling louder by the minute.

Logan grinned and hit the button again, "Sure as shootin', darlin'. Course, you can always let her bunk with you, if you don't feel like leaving her by her lonesome her first night in a new place."

Ranma watched as Logan spoke into the intercom. She wondered briefly if Esperanto was more popular then she thought, before shrugging it off as unimportant. What had caught her attention was the whopping large chi signature coming down the hall. It wasn't the largest she'd seen, but it put most of his opponents to shame. Suppressing a surge of chi envy, she tried to figure out why it felt familiar. She was certain she had never felt this exact one before, but it felt a little like… Saffron.

Ranma's eyes widened, as she watched the kami approach. The only thing that kept her calm was the feel of her aura. It felt like… spring rain or maybe a forest just after a gale. Well, that and the mischievous smirk she had on, as she tiptoed up behind Logan.

Ranma wasn't effected at all by her long graceful legs or satiny smooth skin. Nope, not her. The fact that her long silver hair framed her face perfectly as it cascaded down a rather impressive bust was equally unimportant to the cursed boy. Honest!

"I'll take it under advisement."

Logan jumped, falling backwards to land flat on his ass, as Ororo simply sidestepped his falling body.

"How'd you get so close without me smelling you?"

"Why Logan, are you saying I stink?" She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not touchin' that one with a ten foot pole. Come on darlin' give. How'd ya do it?"

Storm shrugged and casually replied, "You've been relying on your sense of smell to prevent people from surprising you lately, so I simply stirred the air so I was always downwind of you."

Logan grinned as he climbed back to his feet, "Nice trick. Well I'd like to introduce you to our newest member. Ranma, Ororo. Ororo, Ranma."

Ororo turned to Ranma and extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ranma. I'm Ororo Munroe, otherwise known as Storm."

Ranma shook her head warily before turning to Logan and saying, "Nani?"

Ranma listened, as she rattled something off in that strange language they were speaking. He was trying desperately to keep focused and for once was quite grateful to be in female form. The surge from touching her hand was quite distracting and if she had been a he at the time his reaction would have been quite embarrassing. As it was, her nipples hurt.

'Must be cold in here, but it feels hot.'

Logan turned to Ranma and asked, "Do you know any English?"

She smiled and switched languages to reply, "Of course. I speak the American language like a native."

Ranma frowned, as Logan began laughing so hard he fell over once more.

Storm glanced down at him, noting that Ranma had yet to relinquish her hand, "What's so amusing?"

He sputtered out, "…like …a …native."

Storm, still holding Ranma's hand, did her Spock impression once more, "And that's funny, because?"

Logan visibly restrained himself, before climbing to his feet once more and replying, "Kid says she speaks the American language like a native, and she does. Specifically, Navajo."

**Ranma: Evolution****: Begin Sequence. Episode 116962**

**by dogbertcarroll**

Storm watched, as Logan and the new student conversed rapidly in Japanese.

'Poor girl must be really nervous being alone in a new place. She's still clutching my hand.'

Logan broke off his conversation with Ranma, "I let her know that you'd set up the Danger Room for her and show her where to sleep when she finished. Simple hand signs should be enough to get you by until tomorrow when we talk with Chucky. I'm sure he's got some sort of translation gizmo lying around here." Logan glanced around, as if expecting to find one sitting out among all the other high tech options that abounded on the lower levels of the X-mansion.

Shrugging he continued, "Be sure to record the training session for the Prof. I'm sure he'll want to see how she handles herself in combat, considering she's suppose to have taken out Magneto by herself. I know I'll want a copy of the tape."

Storm blinked, "She defeated Magneto?"

Logan just grinned, "Yep and according to Chuck, she did it without using a mutant ability."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You and me both darlin' and since she wants a chance to work off some energy and practice her hand to hand skills, we can test how good she really is."

"Very well, I'll set up the Danger Room while you escort her down there."

"OK, but then it's sack time for ole' Wolverine. Stick with simple hand signs and you should be ok."

Storm nodded and gave Ranma's hand a quick squeeze. Ranma released her hand with a shy blush, muttering something Storm assumed was apologetic in Japanese.

'Poor girl must be really anxious being alone in a foreign country. Is it cold in here?'

As Ranma and Logan walked towards the elevator, Storm got to work.

**Danger Room Sequence - Square One: Testing of Unknown Mutant**

**Danger Level: Veritable Increase Based On Skills and Abilities**

**Record Data Y/N: Y**

**Physical Testing Y/N: Y**

**Psychological Testing Y/N: N**

**Environment: Dojo **

**File not found **

**Cull Environment from Popular Media Y/N: Y **

**Sequence beginning…**

Glancing down at the Danger Room and seeing that Ranma was ready, Storm waved to the girl and hit the Enter key.

Ranma glanced around the Danger room, waving briefly at Storm, as a Dojo formed around her.

Apparently the computer had culled it's media resources to recreate the Dojo from…

**The Matrix. Ranma Vs' Morpheus. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma: Evolution****: Random Variations Episode 117564**

**by dogbertcarroll**

Storm smiled.

She'd always liked that movie. She had watched it with Logan one night, when they'd gone out to get some peace from the students.

Logan, of course, had hated it. He'd liked the fight sequences and explosions, but it turned out that under that gruff 'nothing-bothers-me' exterior beat the heart of a technophobe. Which was understandable, considering what technology had done to him.

The second feature had been 'The Terminator'.

Storm made a mental note once more, to never, ever watch _that_ movie with him again. His reaction to seeing the cyborg in the film partially stripped of flesh had not been pleasant and had sent him into a sulk that lasted for over a week.

"Popcorn and a diet Coke please." Storm requested from the mansion's AI.

Moments later a small cabinet opened next to her with the requested junk food.

Munching on the popcorn, she watched as the sequence began.

A dojo formed around Ranma as she stood there. Motes of light made solid by a technology that was the next best thing to magic. Even having been prepared for it, Ranma was still shocked.

'How the hell did they do this?'

Ranma's attention was quickly diverted as she watched her opponent form in front of her.

A bald black man wearing a white gi bowed slightly to Ranma before speaking, "I am Morpheus. Welcome Ranma… to the Matrix."

Storm blinked, popcorn dropping forgotten from her fingers, as she watched Ranma spar against a faux Morpheus.

She was glad the recording equipment was on, because she wasn't sure she believed what she was seeing.

It had started just like the dojo scene in the movie, with the exception of the 'I know Kung Fu.' line.

Instead Ranma had spent nearly five minutes listing martial arts styles she was familiar with until even the holographic Morpheus was staring at her as if she were mad.

Ranma had just shrugged and grinned saying, "There's more, but we don't got all night."

The running translation inside the control room had surprised Storm. Apparently Logan was correct, Professor Xavier did indeed have translation equipment available, of course the additional commentary from the computer on the martial arts schools was a bit shocking. The words 'Unknown Style' and 'Style believed to have died out' rang out with enough frequency to raise some interest.

It was as if there was an entire world hidden from the modern world. She quickly amended that to 'another world' when she remembered the Savage Lands hidden beneath Antarctica.

Ranma had initially been surprised by the speed at which Morpheus had attacked, but quickly adapted as it became obvious that he was just testing her. Flurries of blows had been exchanged, moving at speeds that left afterimages in the eyes of their solitary audience member.

A foot sweep was avoided with a back flip, that allowed Morpheus enough time to disengage and do a 'climbing step' run, up the wall to attack from above. Ranma chuckled as he watched Morpheus come down fist first, only to pause in midair to give her enough time to dodge.

Grinning like a loon Ranma leapt up to meet her attacker instead. She had the weirdest feeling of Déjà vu. This was almost exactly like what Larry and Andy had asked for Ryoga and him to demonstrate for them back in Nerima. Shrugging it off as coincidence she played with Morpheus, trying to see exactly how long he could hover while Ranma used the force of her own blows and blocks to keep herself up in the air.

After several minutes of this Ranma snuck in a pressure point strike that would paralyze Morpheus's left arm and found herself surprised when it did nothing. A quick back flip put her on the ground out of reach of her opponent.

"Hold on a second. How come you can still use your left arm after I used a shiatsu strike to kill it?"

Morpheus cocked his head to one side. "I'm afraid shiatsu points are ineffective against me, as I'm not a living being and have not been programmed to respond to them."

Ranma frowned and scratched her head, 'If pressure points don't work I wonder what else is different?'

"Perhaps a human opponent is not the best way to go. Would you prefer an animal opponent or a robot? We can also change the appearance of the Danger Room, as well as gravity and weather conditions, to mimic anything you desire."

Ranma stroked her chin thoughtfully. Changing conditions and opponents would be a lot better workout.

"Surprise me."

**Ranma: Evolution****: Warmer weather and brightening skies. Episode 118218**

**by dogbertcarroll**

'Maybe saying 'Surprise me.' was a bad idea' Ranma thought, as she ducked beneath a boulder thrown by a robot that looked a lot like a body builder cast in steel and chrome.

A quick 36 rock breaker blows to the right knee joint sent the robot to the ground as Ranma nimbly avoided its clumsy grapple.

'Nah.'

Ranma risked a quick glance around, before returning her attention to her foe. She was finding that robots didn't ping her danger sense the way living beings did, so she had to continually scan the area for additional threats.

Wind and Rain pounded the ground around her as she back flipped out of the way of the robot's new 'club'.

'Using your own broken limbs as weapons? Cool!'

Not that a 7 foot tall killing machine wasn't enough threat on its own, but the continual change in weather and terrain held it's own dangers.

Ranma sprung forward, prepared to end this battle, only to stumble as the rain became almost painfully warm, deactivating his curse as the ground beneath his feet turned to sand.

Stumbling forward into a lightning quick jab, Ranma was thrown backwards.

Rolling with the blow he quickly sprang back to his feet, shaking sand from his hair and circled to his right.

'How the hell did it repair itself?'

Ranma glared up at the robot as it turned, keeping him in front of it.

Another quick scan of the area confirmed he was now in the middle of a desert with the temp quickly approaching boiling. The sun overhead was nearly blinding as it bounced off the pearly white sand that surrounded them.

Taking in the claws that now gleamed on its hands, Ranma growled in annoyance, removed his shirt and wiped his brow.

'Damn. I only have one set of clothes with me.'

"Can you hold this for me?" Ranma called, as he balled up his shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

Storm watched with glazed eyes, as Ranma went toe to toe with the metal man. Blows were exchanged at a blinding pace with the android getting the worst of it.

'A shape changer? She must have changed to increase her muscle mass.'

A warm breeze swirled around the control room, as Storm watched Ranma's sweat glazed muscles gleam in the artificial sunlight.

Unnoticed a small panel in the wall opened and deposited his shirt on an empty chair.

Stumbling back covered in dents with its right arm missing and dangling wires sparking erratically it was unable to avoid Ranma's final blow, as he brought its own severed right arm down on and through its head.

The robot fell with a loud thump, raising a small cloud of sand around it.

Tossing the arm on top of his now defunct Training partner, Ranma smirked cockily and said "That all you've got?"

Bruises and cuts covered his torso and forearms. Dismissing them as unimportant he rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.

It had been an enjoyable workout.

The scene around him changed again. He now stood on the deck of an aircraft carrier, as it swayed under a swiftly darkening sky.

Simultaneous clanks sounded as twin bots stepped out onto the deck in front of him.

Twelve feet tall with glowing red eyes they towered above him. Slowly, with heavy thuds that shook the deck, they advanced on him.

'Me and my big mouth.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma: Evolution****: End Sequence. Episode 121673**

**by dogbertcarroll**

Ranma backed up, as the two towering robots approached, scanning them for possible weaknesses and wondering if a cure for Foot in Mouth disease was easier to get than one for Jusenkyo.

His Jusenkyo curse had rarely gotten him into as much trouble as his mouth usually did. Not that he was prepared to admit that to anyone, even if he did admit it in his head in rare instances of honesty to himself, such as this one.

The way the Aircraft Carriers deck shivered at their footsteps made him wonder if he was going to have to pull a major technique out of his ass again, something that was sometimes every bit as painful as it sounded.

Backing away from the two titans, he watched as their slow clumsy steps began to acquire a bit more grace and speed as they approached.

'I wonder if they can swim.'

A soft modulated voice spoke up in the control room.

**Omega override clearance needed to continue test. **

Storm glanced over at the control panel curiously.

"What is an Omega override?"

**Omega override is the command needed to increase testing intensity to levels that may prove lethal. **

Storm quickly shook her head, "Denied. End sequence."

Watching the Danger Room scenery fade back to its normal empty room feel, a marvel of technological wizardly that she still found amazing, she couldn't help but wonder why it had needed to go to such a high level for a simple testing session.

'There is always the direct approach.'

"Why was an Omega override needed for what should have been a simple test of a new mutant's abilities?"

**Subject adapted to all testing modes much faster then expected. Range of capabilities far exceeded testing parameters. All basic tests were completed using too little of subjects suspected capabilities to accurately gauge their full extent. Subject appears to have been testing and assessing the Danger Room's capabilities and counteracting them using the minimum amount of effort possible. **

Storm found herself nodding along as she considered the range of skills she had demonstrated.

"So what was the final classification of her mutant power?"

**No mutant power was detected in use during testing. **

"What?"

**No mutant power was detected in use during testing. **

"How is that possible?"

**Subject manipulated it's own bio-energy to great effect during testing. However no active use of a mutant ability was detected. **

"Isn't manipulating bio-energy a mutation?"

**Correct, however the subject doesn't appear to possess that mutation. **

"The shape shifting?"

**The shape shifting was accomplished without any discernible mutant power being detected. **

Ranma glanced around the Danger Room, trying to look like he wasn't relieved.

"Hey, is that it?"

**Testing has been completed for now. Additional testing will be required to gauge your full capabilities. I believe you were holding back. **

Ranma grinned, "Some. Weren't you?"

Ranma swore he could hear a bit of smugness in the computers reply, **A moderate amount.**

Chuckling to himself Ranma slowly went through one of the ground based katas he used to cool off.

Storm leaned back in her chair as she contemplated the test results so far.

She had demonstrated various degrees of strength and speed well into the superhuman level, but never a set amount, even in combinations. She had thrown energy blasts and caused explosions at a touch. She had managed to damage electrical components through armor without damaging the armor itself. Her resistance to damage of all types was impressive as well.

The ever changing fighting style and powers she displayed made watching her strangely compelling. It wasn't like watching combat at all, it was more like watching an interpretive dance, where the message had been 'I'm going to kick your ass.'.

Storm stretched and yawned. It was a bit late, even by her standards, so a bite to eat and catch some sleep before the students awoke was definitely in order.

**Ranma: Evolution****: Absent Thunder Episode 132335**

**by dogbertcarroll**

Wolverine strode into Xavier's office without knocking. He knew Chucky would sense him coming, so wasting time with useless social niceties wasn't on the agenda.

"Got the new kid in. She changes sex when she's hit with water of different temps and can probably change other people's sex, from what she said on the way out here."

Logan yawned loudly and settled into a chair before continuing his report.

"Speaks Navajo like a native, but not English. Well have to see about teaching her some if she's going to hang around here. Has a problem with cats. Flinches if you even mention the word in her presence. Mentioned going berserk if she couldn't escape from them, so you may want to mention that to the students, so nothing bad pops up 'cause of it."

Logan yawned once more and rubbed his eyes tiredly before continuing.

"I have Ororo looking out for her. She's gotta' be a bit lagged coming straight from Japan, but wanted to work off some energy in the Danger Room before catching some Z's. Speaking of which, I really need to catch some myself. I've been up for three days straight and I'm flaggin' a bit."

Xavier nodded.

"We'll make this quick then. I'm sure Storm will see to his needs. Why have you been referring to him as a her? I don't recall you having problems keeping Mystique's gender straight."

Logan blinked and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Probably 'cause Mystique's pheromone signature always says female, regardless of what sex she looks like. This kid changes completely. Glad you mentioned it. I'd hate to have stuck my foot in my mouth over that one. He's probably a bit touchy about it. I know I'd rake someone over the coals if they mistook me for a fem."

Xavier nodded once more.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind when dealing with him. I can implant knowledge of English in his mind without too much trouble. I usually avoid this kind of shortcut with untrained psi's, but since it appears that his abilities lie in the physical, rather then mental, realm there shouldn't be any complications."

Traditionally the sound of thunder would have been appropriate at this point, however as Storm held the weather within a five mile radius in an iron grip, Fate had to settle for hitting Xavier's window with a bird.

**Thunk**

Jumping slightly the two turned towards the window, just in time to watch the largest raven the two had ever seen, slide down the glass.

"I didn't know Ravens reached that size."

"Probably someone's pet. I know they don't get that big in the wild."

Shrugging it off as unimportant and ignoring the angry caw from the ground, they continued with their conversation.

"As I was saying, we'll give the students a quick briefing on the new student and arrange a welcome lunch around noon. That will give us time to check the extent of his abilities and see what we can do to help him adapt to his new environment before meeting everyone."

Logan nodded and yawned once more before standing.

"Sounds good, Chuck. I'll be up and around by 7 and passably human by 7:30 so we can get the ball rolling."

"Sleep well, Logan."

"You too, Chucky. Just because you need less sleep then most of us, doesn't mean you can skip it all together."

Xavier chuckled.

"I've just got a bit of paperwork to do before I retire. Have no fear, I'll be up bright and early and disgustingly cheerful before you know it."

Chuckling appreciatively, Logan left the Prof's office and followed the siren call of sleep, to his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranma: Evolution****: Isn't a large flock of black birds called a murder? Episode 136102**

**by dogbertcarroll**

Hand gestures had worked quite well for the most part. There was a slight amount of confusion when Ranma had mimed eating and Storm had thought it had meant doing something highly inappropriate with a duck, but that had been easily dealt with when Ranma's stomach had growled and cleared up the confusion.

Ranma's hand signs when Storm showed her where she was going to sleep for the night had appeared vaguely obscene, but after a moment's thought it was obvious (to Storm at least) that Ranma was asking to use the restroom so she could change back into her normal form.

Ranma upon being shown to the restroom had assumed that Storm had no problem with him sleeping in her room as long as he was in his female form and thought it was rather nice of her to do so. Figuring the school must be short on extra rooms at the moment and she was just being hospitable. The fact that she was a beautiful Kami that he felt draw to had nothing to do with it. Honest!

While all this was occurring Xavier had wondering why his office window was being pelted by large black birds at a rather startling rate. Deciding that Logan had a point about needing sleep and finding the near constant thump of birds into his window distracting, Xavier had decided to go to bed.

Ranma's shirt was still in the danger room control center so she had come out topless without a second thought. Akane's attempts to train some feminine modesty into Ranma had hit a brick wall when Ranma had decided that showing feminine modesty was equal to admitting he was female.

Storm seeing Ranma relaxed and smiling, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, decided that since Ranma didn't seem to have the same nudity taboo as the rest of the staff and students she could sleep as she normally did when she was alone and simply stripped.

Ranma had quickly managed to stuff her eyes back in her head and did her level best not to get a nose bleed. Using the soul of ice made it possible… but just barely.

Storm noticed it was a bit chilly and drew in some warm air from outside. Between the two of them arguing unconsciously over air currents the room became a tad windy until they both had relaxed a little and fallen asleep.

Ranma's 2am nightly terrors had manifested as normal and woke Storm, who upon seeing the girl shivering and crying like she did under an attack of claustrophobia had climbed into bed with her and rocked her gently, while saying the nonsensical little things one normally says while in that situation.

Ranma had calmed down rather quickly, but Storm was unable to escape her grip as Ranma had wrapped herself around her and was impossible to awaken. Feeling rather comfortable herself Storm had went to sleep cuddling with Ranma.

At this point the number of birds on the front lawn was in the hundreds and the continual thumping of new ones had vibrated the lock open allowing them access to Xavier's office. While this would leave a rather large mess to clean up in the morning Xavier would take it with good cheer knowing he wouldn't be the one cleaning it up.

The night had gotten a bit warm so Storm and Ranma had shrugged the blanket off without waking and ended up covered with just a sheet.

Of course Logan had no knowledge of the previous night's events and upon opening Storm's bedroom door, when no one had answered his knock, was greeted by the sight of the two naked forms intertwined thought to himself… well actually thought was beyond his grasp at the moment it was more of a vague premonition that he was at fault and would soon discover what a lightning rod felt like.

'It's been a while since I visited my friends up in Canada. A quick trip might be in order.'

**Ranma: Evolution****: Coals to Newcastle Episode 139922**

**by dogbertcarroll**

Xavier woke with a yawn, as his mind brought back a muddled impression of events in the area before he could bind it back into the confines of his skull. His conscious mind had, through long arduous training, managed to leash his abilities to his will, but at night while he slept, that iron will faltered and his mind drifted aimlessly about, absorbing bits and pieces of thoughts and dreams.

It was one of the reasons he had gotten such high marks in college. While many students had burnt the midnight oil cramming for exams, he had slept soundly with all their hard work reinforcing his own knowledge of the subjects he'd studied. The only effect he'd noticed were the continual wet dreams he's had since puberty. It left a very tangible mess he had to clean each morning and he'd figured correctly that he was being effected by others drives and desires while he rested. It was a boon to his level of control while he was awake, so he rarely paid it any mind.

'Logan's off to Canada for a while?' Vague impressions of beer and brawls flitted about alongside… 'I wasn't aware he was worried about his admantium skeleton attracting lightning.' Shrugging it off as unimportant for the moment, he was well aware of Logan's wanderlust and automatically made allowances for one of his more popular instructor's quirks.

Hunger and reproduction are two of the main drives of the human race. This fact has never been in dispute. Xavier's students never went hungry. Horny however…

An ordinary co-ed boarding school would find itself hard pressed to keep its (inmates) inhabitants separate at night, however possessing a tech level high enough to make Bill Gates splooge in his jeans and teachers with abilities that redefine the term psychic, they had little trouble keeping their students separated at night. The fact that the teachers would never dream of invading the students' privacy that way was never mentioned, as it did do wonders with keeping them in their own beds at night. With at least two students who could completely ignore physical obstacles as if they didn't exist, this was a necessity.

As you can well imagine, tensions ran rather high at the X-mansion most days. The fact that Xavier's powers tended to cause feedback while he slept, raising the hormonal levels of everyone with a ¼ mile, went completely unnoticed. It's unlikely that the feedback had much of an effect compared to the one the students had upon one another anyway. The X-gene enhanced the health and vitality of the students to such a degree that, as the local high school jocks stated, they started the 1 to 10 scale at a solid 7 and just kept rising.

The students did well in combat training, at least in part because it provided a little (much needed) stress relief. Of course if anyone ever suggested that they could get laid if they defeated Magneto and the Acolyte's, the latter would quickly have found themselves pounded flat and hogtied before they could blink.

The downside of all that exercise was that the students were looking even fitter, which made them more attractive which, lead to more exercising, which lead to… etc.

To say the school was a sexual powder keg was putting it mildly. A more apt description would be a nuclear reactor with Homer Simpson at the helm. Strangely enough it was virtually indistinguishable from any other high school in that respect.

The only real difference was that not just the students were affected…


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Chapters one and two contain the formerly missing beginning to this story and all chapters have been edited.  
**

**Ranma: Evolution****: Not May flowers this time. Episode 148832**

**by dogbertcarroll**

Inside the large attic room of the X-Mansion a pair of sleeping girls dreamt…

Storm swam in her own private pool, an oasis of calm among the jungle and grasslands of her homeland, where she was worshiped as a goddess. It was a pool about the size of a baseball diamond, fed by the falls above her and drained by the falls below, surrounded by large flat ledges that she used for sunbathing. With a hundred feet of cliff face in either direction you would assume she had no visitors.

You would be wrong.

He was a large man, well over 6 feet tall and just come into his manhood. The sun gleamed off his sweat soaked muscles as he climbed. His people knew their goddess bathed here, in fact it was one of the rites of manhood for a young man to spy on her.

It wasn't anything voyeuristic, as clothing was pretty minimal beyond a loincloth and some jewelry for the tribes in the area anyway, rather it was the three mile trek downriver to the cliff above her pool and back with all its inherent dangers, that was the test. Seeing the goddess of rain herself was just considered a reward for reaching that milestone.

This young man however, had a different goal in mind. He had passed his manhood rites the year before and although he wasn't in Storm's class, he did have his own link to the Earth. He was a little faster, stronger, and tougher then the others of his generation, but that wasn't the main thrust of his abilities. He drew strength from the ground and could read its secrets.

Anything hidden within the earth was bared to his sight, be it gem or vein, and a particularly large ruby was the reason for this trip. So spear in hand and gem in pouch, he was climbing up a hundred feet of sheer cliff the way most people climbed a ladder.

The last five years had been good to his people, very good. The reason they had done so well, while other sections of the country were suffering from the worst drought on record, was obvious to all.

The goddess deserved more then a little praise for her efforts and although she didn't demand tribute for her actions, she did enjoy the gifts they gave her. He had high hopes she'd accept his token of appreciation for all she'd done.

Beneath the sun warmed waterfalls of her native land she accepted far more then just a ruby and gave him far more then just her thanks.

And as she relived a very, very fond memory of her past, her powers responded…

Ranma-chan shivered in her sleep and burrowed deeper into the welcoming arms of the woman next to her.

She was trapped in a reoccurring nightmare, second only to **The Pit** in the way it disturbed her.

Ranma was relaxing in an onsen and surrounded by warm water, but decidedly male and stuck in female form when suddenly he was being chased by a naked Kuno (fortunately as genderless as a ken doll) proclaiming his 'love' for her and waving a large fleshy looking pink bokken.

Normally he'd awake from this dream by being thrown out the window and into the Tendo koi pond or splashed by a bucket of cold water and immediately assert his manhood by either; A beating the hell out of a certain endangered species reject or B being as insulting as possible to the idiot who seemed to feel waking guests with a bucket of cold water was the polite thing to do.

Not this time however…

_A mild shower of warm water rained down on the sleeping couple deactivating Ranma's curse and altering his dream._

Ranma leaned back in his seat as the high speed bullet train headed towards Hokkaido and far, far away from Nerima and any possible contact with the Kuno species.

He was feeling rather good. He was male, dry, and feeling a tad hungry for something, but he wasn't sure what. Still he was feeling rather good and being hugged by a goddess, so all was well.

The lack of clothes didn't even panic him as they normally did when in the presence of the opposite sex.

Was that the Seikan tunnel ahead?

Professor Xavier blushed for a moment before regaining control of himself. He'd managed to pull back before interrupting the two, but their emotions had come through loud and clear.

Normally he'd be against a student dating a teacher, but Ranma was of age and it was the first time Ororo had really shown an interest in anyone. As long as they could keep up a professional relationship while in class he had no real problems with it.

He'd simply have to reschedule things a bit so he wouldn't have to interrupt them.

Glancing around his office he sighed. 'I'll need to get my office cleaned before I do anything. I wonder if Scott is busy.'


End file.
